


魔法手指

by FLORENCE_NEVERLAND (Florence_neverland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_neverland/pseuds/FLORENCE_NEVERLAND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam，Dean，“魔法手指”……以及那些不解风情的不懂敲门的恼人天使们……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 魔法手指：免责声明，故事梗概，人物设定，以及备注

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988845) by [curiobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi). 
  * Inspired by [Magic Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988845) by [curiobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi). 



> 免责声明：Kripke拥有一切。向大魔王致敬！  
> 我既不拥有，也没有制作任何此文中所出现的图片，我只是在网上发现了它们而已，感谢制作了它们的那个谁！我无意侵权，也无意以此牟利。

** **

**免责声明：** Kripke拥有一切。向大魔王致敬！

我既不拥有，也没有制作任何此文中所出现的图片，我只是在网上发现了它们而已，感谢制作了它们的那个谁！我无意侵权，也无意以此牟利。

 

**故事梗概：**

Sam，Dean，“魔法手指”……以及那些不解风情的不懂敲门的恼人天使们……

 

**人物设定：**

为了避免频繁地使用这些词“操”“他*妈的”，所以在故事梗概，人物设定，以及备注环节，我会使用一些诸如“擦”“天杀的”一些词来指代，比如说这句“Sam，我擦你这个天杀的大混蛋，你天杀的居然就因为撞了一只该死的狗就天杀的要心脏病发作了吗？你天杀的居然也不在乎Dean还烂在炼狱里备受煎熬，我擦你一个堂堂七英尺男儿到底读的都是些什么破书！”

 

所以，是的，这篇文里关于Sam的人物设定是非常近似于第五季的性格，此篇故事也就是从那里开始展开的！

 

友情提醒这篇故事里的Sam是疯狂的，我意思是指他疯狂地爱恋着Dean，所以那些第八季的编剧们……我意思是你们这些个大混蛋到底是怎么写的剧情呢，你们到底有没有认真看清楚Sam这个人呢，Sam可是那种永远，我说的就是永远，永远都不会留下Dean一个人独自挣扎的人，不管他是不是认为Dean已经死了，而且就算他真的认为Dean死了，那么他一天不得到确切的答案，那他就一天也不会自己心安的，他会去找到Dean的灵魂，然后再把它塞回他的身体里，我意思是，在第四季，他甚至都承认了他曾尝试去打开地狱之门……天杀的那可是地狱之门！他才不在乎会不会顺道放出里面的凶鬼恶灵也要把他的兄弟给救回来！

 

Sam甚至都尝试过去贩卖自己的灵魂来将Dean救回来，他想把自己当做馅饼来换回Dean，但是到了第八季，到了那些个新的编剧手里，他甚至连做一点点寻找的尝试都没有，他甚至连一点狗屁都不在意，他从来就没有想过Dean可能会在哪里这个问题（更别提那个可怜的小Kevin了），不，他没有，他只是专心致志地忙碌着逛他的农贸市场，买他的有机食品，遛他的大狗，以及逗乐那个令人作呕的贱人Amelia，噢，去他的，他就打算这么过日子一直过到他头发掉光光吗！----我并不是对饰演这个女人的演员有任何不满，我看过她在其它影视作品中的表现而且我还挺喜欢她的，但是这个角色的设置简直就是糟透了，一塌糊涂，而且这个Amelia和Sam之间的化学反应简直就是零，没错我说的就是零。我只是希望这是编剧故意这样安排的，这样当Sam决定离开她并重返猎魔之路的时候----注意，不是重返Dean身边，而是重返猎魔之路----我们才不会为他俩觉得遗憾吧。

 

而且是的，他们接下来又扔给了我们一根该死的骨头，而我们偏又对这根该死的骨头该死的上心，Dean在得知Sam为了一个女孩而宁愿撇下他独自在炼狱里腐烂时的愤怒，以及接下来Sam见到Benny时的熊熊妒火，事实上，Sam对于Benny和Dean之间关系的浓浓妒意简直就是暧昧昧的火辣啊，但是他确实是应该在那个时候去找Dean啊，他这个该死的混球；另外我想知道，当你有了一只该死的狗和一个女朋友后，或者说拥有一只狗和一个女朋友就意味着你不能去在乎你的哥哥到底是死是活吗？难道你们这些编剧是想要告诉我这个该死的IQ奇高且搜寻技能一流的Sam Winchester不能同时进行这两种工作吗？噢，饶了我吧。

 

说实话，一开始你们让Samuel像扔垃圾一样扔了他哥，而现在却又……你们这些编剧是在嘲弄我的心痛吗！？

 

喔，谢天谢地，我也是个写故事的人，而我的故事里是绝对不会出现Samuel对待他哥像对待垃圾一样的，我谢谢你们了……悲伤的是，依照目前的剧情走向，我觉得我的感情还是会被你们嘲弄得更加厉害的，你们这些该死的编剧，哎……

 

**备注：**

 

我很喜欢在我的故事里插入图片，我希望你们也喜欢;)，如果我在以后找到更好的图片的话，我就会更换他们，有时候这些图片的插入在手机或者平板电脑上看起来会感觉有一点奇怪，如果是这样的话就很抱歉啦，我会尽量在我的笔记本电脑上排好这些图片的，有时候我在我的平板电脑上觉得挺好的，但是一旦换到我的手机上去看的时候我就又想把它删掉了！

 

我在这里写备注是因为我讨厌在每章的开始和结尾的时候来写备注，而且我的标签分类也从来都不会是轻量级的，因为我所写的东西要么就是直接的性描述，要么就是暴力描述，或者两者兼而有之，所以我的标签分类就是起这个作用的，没错，那些因为有人说了一个粗鲁的单词或者仅仅只是因为同性性行为而使用这些标签分类的混蛋们，我就正在看着你并审判着你！现在我们这些成人们，我们这些想要阅读一些成人作品的人们，让我们开始故事吧！女士们女汉子们----《魔法手指》隆重登场咯！


	2. 崩溃边缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是种魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 免责声明：Kripke拥有一切。向大魔王致敬！  
>  我既不拥有，也没有制作任何此文中所出现的图片，我只是在网上发现了它们而已，感谢制作了它们的那个谁！我无意侵权，也无意以此牟利。

在他们回到旅馆房间的那一秒，Sam立刻甩上了门，下一秒Dean就被狠狠地推挤在了门上，铺天盖地的吻哗啦啦地覆满他的全身，同时Sam也以破纪录的速度飞快地剥除着他的衣服。

 

 “Sam不要这么猴急”当Sam一边把全身赤裸的Dean推倒在床上，一边往魔法手指的机器里丢进去二十五美分并将频率摇至最大时，Dean咕哝道，“我们有一整个下午的时---- ** _哦老天_** ”Dean呻吟起来，然后眨巴着闭上了眼睛。

 

外面下着雨，所以他们今天不方便去猎鬼，而 _他也正处于崩溃边缘_ ，他已经被撩拨了一整个下午了，他一度几乎都要喝令Dean立刻停下Impala这样他就可以把车后座那里要他了，他几乎都要支撑不到回旅馆的时候了，所以他现在真的一刻都不能再忍了，“现在就想要你Dean”他咆哮着一把扯下他自己的“FBI”领带，眯着眼睛贪婪地注视着Dean在床上不断随着魔法手指而震动着，然后飞快地剥掉自己的衣服，将它们甩在一边然后覆上Dean的身体开始凶猛地狠狠地吻他，魔法手指的震动不断地摩擦着他们两人炙热的身体，让一切变得火辣又亲密，他疯狂地蹂躏着Dean的嘴。

 

 他飞快地舔吮着Dean的两瓣嘴唇，并同时用手指让Dean为自己准备着，然后他挺起身子试着往前推进。一开始总是很难，因为Dean是那么紧致，而这个震动床在帮助他瞄准这一点上可是一点忙都帮不上的，他应该记住至少在他部分 _进入他之前_ 是最好不要开启魔法手指的，他以前就不会这么做，但是话又说回来了，谁让现在在他身下不停扭动的Dean这么火辣这么撩拨他呢，这可是完全值得他在挺身推进这一点上多费一些事的，另外，这个魔法手指----他以前一直以为它一点用也没有而且还挺吓人，但是现在他知道了Dean会利用每一个他所得到的机会来竭尽全力地把他推向疯狂的叫喊的边缘----自从发现它几乎能立刻让Dean变得完全为他准备好后，现在它就已经是他在旅馆里最激动人心的发现了。

  

他跪在Dean的两腿之间并尽量稳稳地抱着他，他一边沿着Dean的穴口摩擦着他的老二一边往前推进着直到最后刺入他，魔法手指让每一个兴奋感都满满加强，他一路慢慢挺进着直到最后完全侵入。Dean喷着鼻息大声呻吟着，脸上的表情从愉悦转换到悦与痛并行，Sam倾尽所有地给予着他，他深深凝视着Dean的脸却真的不知道该用什么语言来形容他“你这样给我简直是太*他*妈的火辣了”，他咆哮着覆上Dean的身子狠狠地吻他，贴着他的嘴呢喃着“快到了，就那样要我美人，爱你这样”。 

 

“不准叫我美人，”Dean半是呻吟半是嗔怪，他转过脸来咬住自己的下唇。

 

Sam热热地亲吻着Dean的面颊好让他松开自己的下唇，这样他就可以将舌头滑进他的嘴里然后品尝他，Dean仍然在抑制着自己，而当Dean圈绕着他震动得如此紧密时他那可怜的自制力开始慢慢消退了。他亲吻着Dean，火热，糯湿，野蛮，他掠夺着他的嘴就像他掠夺他的身体那样，终于，Dean开始回应，他扣紧他的肩膀，小腿完美地圈上他的身体，这个动作总是会让他陷入疯狂，他知道他就快要沦陷了，于是他开始剧烈动作起来。

 

通常他都喜欢跟Dean慢慢来，尽全力延长这种愉悦，但是在全身渴望了他一整天后他实在是没有精力再多等待哪怕一秒钟了，而且Dean随着魔法手指震动的样子以及紧致地包裹着他的方式都是那么地火辣，这使得他的每一次抽插都几乎是要把他逼上绝境了，这让他不由自主地加快着速度，他快要抑制不住自己了，他的节奏变得飞快而狂乱，就算是他想要尽力延缓这种美妙的时刻也是不可能的了。

 

“擦，啊Sam，坚持不住了”Dean呻吟道，Sam的最后一丝自控力突然崩断，因为他发现Dean比他更接近于爆发的边缘，“Dean”Sam咆哮着精确地冲撞上他体内的那一点然后静止在那里，“为我来吧”他指令道，他的舌头深入Dean的嘴里蛮横而霸道地支配着他，潜心深入，烈火在他们之间一如既往地熊熊燃烧，炙热如地狱，终于不受管控地迎来了爆发，这让Dean很快缴械，高潮汹涌澎湃而又残酷猛烈地袭击了他，魔法手指带来的震动加剧了他的兴奋极点，击得他粉碎成屑，“就是这样，耶，你真是太棒了Dean，”“你这样也让我想要来得要命”Sam热烈地对着Dean咆哮呢喃，Dean的高潮蛮横地将他推向了崩溃的边缘，他抱着Dean的臀部，野蛮地冲撞着他，这使得Dean更紧地圈绕着他，就像是一个热辣的震动钳子在紧固着他的老二一样，他终于全身僵硬着喷薄而出，低吼着释放出他的愉悦----

  

“----你们两个在干什么？”一个刺耳的声音突然冒出。

__

_**Castiel!** _

__

__


End file.
